Twisted Blood: Ignited Souls
by NatsuDragneel217
Summary: my first fanfiction ever, I do not own Needless or Fairy Tail... please go easy on critisising it. I'm still getting the hang of this.


In a desert wasteland, three people wearing cloaks hiding their faces wandered around.

"Are you sure about this?" One of the three, a woman, asked.

"Yes. There's no other option." A man's voice responded.

"Oh come on there's got to be another. Why can't we just call them?" The third of the group, a young woman's voice asked.

"You know full well we can't do that." The man said pulling down his hood revealing a man with spikey blue hair, dark colored eyes that show signs of sadness that will never fade, and a strange tattoo over and under his right eye. "Taking out this Adam Arclight is our duty as Crime Sorcière." The man stated.

"But you've heard the rumors Jellal, this guy is just way to dangerous." The older woman warned, pulling her hood down showing a plain face with long dark hair.

"No kidding… and how are you even going to sneak in? We've done countless hours of recon; its surveillance is air tight." The younger woman said pulling down her hood to reveal long pink hair kept out of her face with a black bandanna.

"It's tight yes, but I checked the air vents, I didn't find any cameras in the blue prints we got our hands on. If I use Meteor then I should be able to get to the vents before the cameras can pick me up." Jellal explained. "You two wait here, I'll contact you when I've taken care of Arclight." Jellal said as his body suddenly began to glow as he flew off at extremely high speeds.

-Simeon Pharmaceuticals-

At the top floor of a large building in the middle of a desert stood as the word 'Simeon' was written down the side of it while in the top floor a man in a red coat and sky blue hair that covered his right eye was doing paperwork.

'Tall, red coat, a metal choker and sky blue hair… Exactly as the description said… this must be Adam Arclight.' Jellal thought to himself as he was in a duct looking through a vent. 'I'll need to be careful with this.' Jellal placed his hand on part of the ductwork and a strange snake like creature slithered into the room and made its way toward Arclight, who merely checked his watch and continued with his paper work. 'I've got him!' Jellal thought as the snake wrapped around Arclight restraining his movements.

"I've been waiting for you, Jellal Fernades." Arclight said calmly as it was clear to see that he knew Jellal would come.

"Tch… how did you find out?" Jellal asked as he pushed the vent out and stood up facing Arclight.

"Oh come now, did you honestly believe that the worlds' leading company in pharmaceuticals doesn't have security measures throughout the **entire **building?" Arclight questioned, mocking Jellal.

"I see… I guess I got too overconfident." Jellal realized the mistake he made in assuming that there was no security in the vents.

"Exactly, now then, what brings you here?" Arclight asked, though it was clear he already knew the answer.

"To kill you, I won't allow you to continue this 'Needless Hunt' and slaughter innocent people." Jellal stated with confident eyes and ready to attack.

"But didn't you once do the same, Mr. Fernandes?" Arclight asked smirking.

"That was the old me, I've dedicated my life to preventing such sins from being committed. Now I'm done talking." Jellal said as he raised his hands in an X form as a strange dark orb began to form, the shadows bending towards him.

"Interesting." Arclight said his smile not leaving his face at the coming attack.

"I will end your life with one blow, Adam Arclight! Altaris!" Jellal formed a massive black ball that looked like a window to space and threw it at Arclight.

"Heh… Power Fragment, activate." Arclight smirked as a quick shine came from his forehead and with almost no effort, broke the bind snake then held out his hand catching the Altaris. "Is that all? I expected one of the Ten Wizard Saints to have more power." Arclight said mockingly.

"W-what!? How did you do that!?" Jellal was in shock to see one of his most powerful attacks caught like it was a mere paper ball.

"Memorized." Arclight said as he threw the Altaris through the roof not showing any signs of fatigue or injury.

"Damn it… the rumors were true… in that case, Meteor!" Jellal's body started to glow with a bright light as he flew through the window and away. "Meredy, Ultear, the plan failed. Retreat and get as far away from the Simeon Pharmaceuticals as you can. I'll meet up with you later." Jellal continued to fly as Arclight didn't even attempt to give chase.

"Heh… very soon…" Arclight said as he just went back to his paperwork.

-Fairy Tail Main Guild Hall-

A large building with a banner reading Fairy Tail on the front was filled with people as they all drank at a bar, ate, laughed and just had a good time.

"YOU WANNA GO HOT HEAD!?" A man with dark blue hair, an insignia something like a blue fairy on his right peck who was only in his underwear screamed out.

"BRING IT STRIPPER!" A man with pink spiked hair, sandals, an open jacket with gold trimming that revealed his abs, white pants, and the same mark as the dark blue haired man only red and on his shoulder.

"Natsu, Gray please stop this, please!" A young girl in a blue and yellow dress with long blue hair pleaded the two to stop.

"Let it go Wendy, just let it go." A small white cat with a ribbon around her tail and a rather fancy dress shirt and skirt said.

"Gray, Natsu! Enough!" A woman in armor on her upper body, a blue skirt, long scarlet red hair high socks and simple shoes, with the same fairy mark on her forearm yelled at the two.

"AYE SIR!" The two men were suddenly scared out of their minds as they stood at attention.

"Well aside from the usual… nothing's going on here huh?" A girl with blond hair tied in pig tails, a pink fairy mark on her right hand, a skirt held up with a belt and keys hanging from the belt with a simple white top with blue stripes stated as she was rather bored.

"Aye." A small blue cat said.

"Well don't worry, something will be happening very soon." A short old man with a large white coat with fur trimming and the same fairy mark on the back stated.

"As observant as ever, Makarov." Jellal suddenly flew into the bar right in front of the old man.

"Jellal!?" The scarlet haired woman was shocked to say the least.

"It's been a long time, Erza." Jellal waved to the woman.

"Dude why you been such a stranger?" The pink haired man asked.

"Seriously, you're our friend man." The dark blue haired man stated.

"Natsu, Gray. You know full well why I have to stay in hiding. The council won't forgive me for my crimes." Jellal stated knowing his fate as a criminal.

"True, so what are you here for?" Makarov looked at Jellal with a suspicious look.

"Have any of you heard of Simeon Pharmaceuticals?" Jellal asked looking around the guild, hoping for an answer.

"Aren't they that company that recently moved a branch into some place called 'The Black Spot'?" Lucy answered Jellal's question with a question of her own.

"That's them." Jellal answered plainly.

"Why are you asking about them?" Erza who has known Jellal for years wasn't sure what he was doing.

"… I need your help." Jellal stated disappointed he failed in his mission.

"Do I get to fight!?" Natsu was excited at a chance to fight anyone.

"Most likely but you'll be fighting people stronger than you've ever seen before." Jellal warned Natsu.

"What are you after Jellal?" Makarov was still suspicious of Jellal.

"My goal… is to eliminate the head of Simeon, Adam Arclight." Jellal stated coldly receiving looks of shock from all of Fairy Tail.

"Explain yourself, Jellal." Makarov refused to let his guard down.

"Adam Arclight is planning something, I'm not sure on the details but it involves killing countless people." Jellal explained.

"I see..." Makarov went deep into thought.

"Master, what would you have us do?" Erza asked Makarov unsure of what to do.

"We can't just let that Arclight guy do what he wants." Gray stated.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I don't care so long as I can kick his ass in!" Natsu said with a rather confident grin.

"And your thought process never changes." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Alright!" Makarov stood up coming out of thought. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charle. You will be going to this Black Spot place and do what you can to stop Adam Arclight." Makarov ordered the strongest members he had.

"Thank you, I am forever in your debt, Master Makarov." Jellal bowed to Makarov truly grateful for all the help Fairy Tail has given him.

"It's no trouble, Jellal. Now I'll be sending Gajeel and Laxus to back you up if I can. Be careful all of you." Makarov explained. "And Natsu… don't go destroying the entire Black Spot." Makarov warned Natsu knowing of the destruction he can cause.

"Got it!" Natsu said, his grin not leaving his face.

"Don't worry gramps. If Natsu decides to go crazy then we have Erza to keep him in line." Gray stated reminding Makarov of the fear that not only Natsu but almost the entire guild has for Erza.

"True… Erza I'm counting on you." Makarov looked at Erza almost pleading her to keep Natsu in line.

"Understood Master." Erza said confidently, not willing to let down Makarov.

"I'm sorry but it's too risky for me to go near the Simeon building after my failed attempt to attack Arclight." Jellal explained to the team that would be going.

"Wait what!? He… You attacked him and you couldn't take him out!?" Lucy was in shock that Jellal, in all his power, was unable to defeat Arclight.

"Yes… to be more accurate I couldn't even scratch him." Jellal said disappointed.

"Uhhh… before we run off and try to fight this guy… is there anyone else we should know?" Gray asked not wanting to run into an unwinnable battle.

"… The most I can say is that after he stopped my Altaris spell he said something like… 'Memorized' I believe." Jellal explained trying to remember what happened during his encounter with Arclight.

"Hmm Lucy do you have any ideas?" Erza asked the more knowledgeable mage of the group.

"No sorry… I mean it's possible that he memorized how the attack works or something but it's not like he can actually learn it just from seeing it, he'd need some kind of mimicry magic and that's almost impossible to find." Lucy explained trying to figure out what 'memorized' could mean.

"Well who gives a shit? Let's just go kick his ass in!" Natsu said clearly raring to go.

"I am truly grateful for all your help, Fairy Tail." Jellal said with a bow.

"Dude, as far as we're concerned you're Nakama." Gray stated with a grin.

"Yes… alright you brats! Get going!" Makarov ordered and on command Team Natsu ran out the door.

-Black Spot-

In the center of the Black Spot a large mass, most likely everyone who lives in the Black Spot was gathered in front of the Simeon Building.

"The hell's going on here?" Natsu asked.

"Beats me…" Gray stated, confused.

"Is it just me… or dose everyone looks like they don't want to be here?" Lucy asked being the only one to actually realize something was off.

"I think Lucy is crazy." Happy the cat said while trying not to laugh.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU DAMN CAT!?" Lucy became enraged at Happy's insult.

"Quiet all of you." Erza said as for some reason, a number of people were unconscious behind her.

"Uhh Erza… what the hell did you do?" Gray was, needless to say, regretting having asked such a question.

"Oh. I tried to get some information and they wouldn't answer fast enough, so I knocked them out." Erza said as if it was no big deal.

"… Let's try asking someone and **not** knocking them out before they have a chance to answer." Lucy suggested.

"Very well, Gray go find someone." Erza ordered.

"Got it." Gray said as he walked up to a man and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me but can you tell me and my friends what's going on here?" Gray asked the man.

"Huh? You don't know…? And why the fuck are you in your underwear?" The man asked Gray as somehow all of Gray's clothing except for his underwear was gone.

"Oh god damn it!" Gray screamed and within an instant, he was suddenly dressed in jeans and a regular button down shirt.

"Sorry about that, he has a bit of a problem he can't control. So what is going on here?" Lucy asked as she walked up.

"And why does everyone look so angry?" Erza walked up with Lucy and was observing the less than pleased crowd.

"The Simeon Company is holding a big opening bash, anyone who showed up pretty much gets free food and stuff." The man replied as he was also pissed.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Natsu stated.

"Well it wouldn't be, if it wasn't for the fact that we get no choice in coming." The man said starting to glare at the building.

"Forced? How were you forced to come?" Happy asked while he was lying on Natsu's head.

"The bastard Arclight said it himself, anyone who didn't come would be considered an enemy of Simeon, hunted down, and killed." The man explained only furthering his rage.

"That's horrible!" Lucy was shocked at the possibility of such a gruesome act.

"Damn there's a lot of people here." A tall priest with a black coat, spiky sky blue hair, a cross necklace, a large metal choker and sunglasses said as he stood with a young green haired boy and a short white haired girl.

"It looks like everyone in the Black Spot is here." The young boy stated.

"Huh? Who the hell are those guys?" Natsu asked as they were joined by an old man in a lab coat, and a younger man with orange hair, a long white coat with Japanese writing on the back.

(Author Note: The writing on the jacket translates to "Nice to meet ya")

"Kind of a weird looking family if you ask me." Gray stated.

"Aye!" Happy who was still on Natsu's head agreed.

"Quiet all of you. Look at the building." Erza was looking at the Simeon building as large doors were opening.

"I don't like this smell." Natsu said as he had a feeling something bad was coming.

When the doors opened they revealed none other than Adam Arclight standing at the front of an upper floor as three young girls wearing matching almost school girl like outfits, someone with a cloak and mask, a man wearing a green cape, large gauntlets, spiky white hair and bandages from his forehead to just under his eyes, and a woman with long purple hair and an outfit, or lack thereof, that revealed almost all of her rather large breasts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, denizens of the Black Spot… welcome to the grand opening of the Simeon Pharmaceuticals Black Spot Branch!" Arclight announced with a rather kind voice.

"He doesn't seem as bad as Jellal said…" The young Wendy said.

"Now then, first things first, I have something to say to all of you. In this world there are two types of people. Those who serve me… and those who oppose me!" Arclight said with a slightly sadistic smile on his face. "I will allow those who become my servants to live in this Black Spot. We, Simeon Pharmaceuticals, promise you a life free of cold and hunger." Arclight said ready to strike a deal with everyone. "However, those who oppose me… WILL BE UTTERLY ANNHILATED!" While ready to strike a deal, Arclight was also ready to kill any and all people gathered at Simeon while everyone screamed out statements of shock.

"LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!" Natsu was screaming really wanting to fight, the rage clear in his face as Erza was holding him back rather easily.

"HEY YOU FUCKING LITTLE CITIZENS! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU FUCKING CAME FROM!" A voice yelled out rising above the cries of everyone else as everyone's attention was drawn to a group of people, some armed with machine guns.

"I've heard all the rumors about you! You're a fucking citizen and you still call yourself a Needless!?" A man in a camouflage shirt, clearly the leader of this little rebel group called out Arclight. "WE WON'T LET YOU MAKE A MEAL OUT OF THIS BLACK SPOT! DIE ARCLIGHT!" The man along with his six other comrades shot off the rocks they stood on and flew up toward Arclight, but as they got close… they were suddenly stopped and impaled by something.

"…Heh… I haven't introduced myself yet." Arclight said with a smirk. "I am God!" Arclight had strange tendril like things shooting out from his chest as he had used them to impale the rebels.

"W-what kind of magic is that!?" Lucy was in shock having never seen powers like what Arclight was using.

"W-what is this…? I've never heard of a Needless like this! You're a monster!" The leader of the rebels screamed in pain.

"Indeed! A god who has transcended humanity… lies at the top of the food chain! This means, I can consume lower life forms!" Arclight had an almost insane look on his face as his body continued to change.

"N-no way… He can't be! He really is… ANNHILIATING THEM!" The crowds were scared shitless as Arclight's body changed even more as it's almost like he absorbed or even worse… ate the rebels who attacked him.

"To all humans who would stand at the top of this ecosystem know this! I have merely been asleep all this time!" Arclight yelled out to the crowd as he was met with cries of terror as Arclight just moved his finger and a young boy who was in the crowd was somehow brought into the air and up to Arclight. "You… you have the makings of a Needless, I will accept you as a member of Simeon. Join us and become a fine Needless." Arclight offered the child a chance at a new life but the child was too stunned to say anything.

"F… Father!" The young green haired boy pleaded to the priest he was with.

"Cool it big shot. The weak are the food for the strong… that's the rule of The Black Spot, that won't change if we save one little kid now." The priest said, rather coldly.

"God damn it let me go!" Natsu was almost digging into the ground as he was still being held back by Erza.

"We can't Natsu, if we attack now it will only cause trouble!" Erza tried to explain to Natsu who clearly didn't listen as she saw Arclight move his finger again.

"Huh…?" Wendy suddenly started glowing and was flying up at Arclight. "AHHH!"

"He's taken a little girl this time!" The young green haired boy said. "No… must bear with it…"

"… Natsu…" Erza said rage filling her eyes. "GOOOO!" Erza gripped Natsu's arms and just spun him around and threw him up toward Arclight.

"UNFORGIVEABLE!" The priest screamed out in rage as he took off toward Arclight at the same time as Natsu.

"Hm?" Arclight looked to see Natsu and the priest crash into the walls of the building to his sides.

"Sorry to intrude on your little meal." The priest said arrogantly.

"Let Wendy go NOW!" Natsu demanded rage filling his eyes.

"WHAT ARE THOSE IDIOTS DOING!?" The white haired girl that was with the priest was in shock that they were challenging Arclight.

"Geez! I wrote down three days and everything, why'd he have to come today!?" The youngest girl in the school girl outfit, with pink hair and a yellow ribbon was rather upset.

"Lord Arclight! It's him! He's the priest that destroyed the Testament and killed Kafka!" The blue haired girl in the school girl outfit warned.

"I see, and you are?" Arclight asked as he looked at Natsu.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. NOW LET WENDY GO!" Natsu jumped off the wall flying at Arclight fire encasing his fists.

"As you wish." Arclight said not really caring about Natsu as Wendy was sent flying into him.

"Shit!" Natsu caught Wendy and started falling but shot fire from his feet to land properly.

"I assume you're here for the hostage? Who'd have thought that the main dish I've sought out would appear so very soon?" Arclight asked looking back at the priest.

"Hah!" The priest jumped and flew at Arclight and swung a fist to which Arclight easily blocked. "So we finally meet… BROTHER!" The priest yelled out.

"I see… that steel chocker, that crystal in your forehead… HAHAHAHAHAHA THIS MUST BE FATE! THE FAILURES OF THE ADAM PROJECT LIVE ON!" Arclight was possibly as happy as he's ever been. "Splendid, your form is perfect for my new body. It shall be mine!" Arclight had summed up his intentions as a mechanical right eye was visible.

"Shut your trap, shit-head! I'm gonna shove your molars up your asshole until you beg for mercy!" The priest was acting rather un-priest like as he had almost an insane smile.

"Heh heh heh… and just what route do you take to do that?" Arclight asked with a smile almost as crazy as the priests.

"Adam Project… failures… what the hell is he talking about?" Gray asked dumbfounded by the events.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE FUCKING DOING!?" The man with orange hair was almost pulling his hair out at the priests' actions.

"Looks like they know something, let's go ask." Erza said as she started walking toward them shortly followed by the rest of her team.

"God damn it! This is the worst possible outcome!" The old man in a lab coat was frantic to say the least.

"Excuse me… what's going on?" Lucy asked as she walked up.

"Wait a moment please." The young white haired girl waved Lucy off. "Professor Gido, this may not be so bad… in fact, it might just be the only way. Think about it, now and earlier when Arclight was attacked the big shots around him didn't even lift a finger, this shows they have the utmost confidence in his power, but he also said that he wants Blade's body for whatever reason." The girl explained. "If that's true, then the last thing he'd want is to harm Blade's body. In which case, those elites may be stuck twiddling their thumbs. In other words, the only one in the entire world who can take Arclight one-on-one… is Blade!" The girl finished.

"Alright now explain what the hell is going on." Erza demanded using her intimidation techniques.

"And start with who you people are." Gray said also wanting answers.

"Heh, names Teruyama Momiji." The orange haired man introduced himself.

"Uhh I'm Professor Gido." The man in a lab coat said.

"I-I'm Cruz Schield." The young green haired boy said.

"Just call me Disk." The white haired girl introduced herself.

"Erza Scarlet, now exactly what the hell is going on, what did Arclight mean by failures of the Adam Project?" Erza asked.

"That's a long story but to simplify it, there was a human experiment a fair time ago to create god basically. Adam Blade and Adam Arclight were apparently failures." Disk explained.

"I see… alright well you said that Blade guy is the only one who can take Arclight one-on-one?" Gray asked wanting to confirm.

"Yes. That much I'm certain of." Disk answered Gray.

"Alright… Happy you're probably gonna want to find Natsu, make sure he and Wendy are ok, and that they don't get involved." Lucy ordered to the cat.

"Aye!" Happy said as he grew wings and flew off.

"Knowing Happy, he'll just throw Natsu into the fight… Charle go with him and make sure they don't do anything stupid." Gray suggested to the white cat.

"Even I can't work miracles." Charle said simply as she too sprouted wings and flew off after Happy.

"TEMPEST THREAD!" Strange purple strings shot out from the priest known as Blade back and bind Arclight. "The only one who can cut those strings… is the almighty god!" Blade boasted at the strength of the strings to which Arclight simply smirked.

"Forgotten already huh?" Arclight asked as he broke the strings with hardly any effort. "I am god!" Arclight stated again.

"Tch, THEN TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Blade raised his hands above his head creating a large fireball. "VULCAN SHOCK: IGNITION!" Blade yelled out as he threw the fireball from almost point blank range, however Arclight caught it with one hand not suffering any kind of burns.

"Memorized!" Arclight yelled out. "VULCAN SHOCK: IGNITION!" Arclight created a fireball in his hands only much larger than the one Blade had created.

"It's huge!" Teruyama was shocked at the size.

"Woah!" Blade barely managed to dodge the fire ball. 'His fragment's the same as mine… Zero. But something's off… did the power increase?!' Blade thought to himself with a shocked look on his face.

"The potential's different." Arclight explained as he suddenly appeared behind Blade. "Activate… POWER FRAGMENT: PLANET CRUSHER!" Arclight punched Blade in the gut and upon impact, Blade was sent flying to a building quite a distance away.

"He flew all the way over there!?" Cruz was in shock of Arclights power.

"T-that strength… it has to be at least on par with Erzas." Gray said in shock that someone could possess such power.

"MEMORIZED!" Blade called out as he shot from the building rushed back to the Simeon building and started climbing up it showing incredible speed and was breaking the building as he climbed up.

"Ahh! And the Simeon building was just diminished!" The pink haired little girl said.

"You mean finished!" The blue haired girl corrected her.

"It's 'finished' not 'diminished'." A girl in the same outfit but with long blond hair didn't speak but instead wrote on a pad of paper, also correcting the pink haired girl.

"MAIDEN RESTRICTION!" Blade yelled out as he released a strange pink almost perfume like substance from his body.

"Too slow!" Arclight said as he suddenly appeared behind Blade having avoided Blades offensive. "DEAN DRIVE: FOX HOUND!" Arclights speed was suddenly increased as he pounded Blade with rapid punches sending him back down to the ground.

"Did you see? He used my ability just now!" The blue haired girl said rather excited.

"My ability lost to Setsuna's." The blond haired girl write on her pad again as she was crying.

"H-hey did you see that… THOSE GUYS HAVE MORE THAN ONE FRAGMENT!" The crowed called out in shock.

"Fragment…? More than one…? What are they talking about?" Lucy asked not understanding a thing that was going on.

"Fragments are the powers of Needless, normally it's one fragment per person." Teruyama explained to the group.

"For example, Uchida here can only use fire abilities." Disk explained as she pointed to Teruyama.

"So, how come those two can use more than one?" Erza asked confused.

"Technically they only do have one. It's called Zero, a fragment that allows you to learn other fragments." Gido explained as the crowd became too scared to stay and started to run.

"Primara." The woman who was with Arclight looked to a window said rather calmly.

"Yes! Testaments… go!" A girl dressed in a maid outfit with a very bright smile said as she pulled a lever triggering an explosion.

"What the hell was that!?" Gray along with everyone else looked to the area of the explosion and saw massive robots with large cannons surrounding the perimeter of the building.

"Those things are huge!" Cruz cried out in pure terror.

"What's with those big ass Testaments!?" Teruyama was also scared.

Everyone's attention was slowly drawn to a lone woman, the woman who was behind Arclight, floating down on to one of the machines known as Testaments as she wielded a fan much larger than herself.

"None of our guests may leave, until the event is over." The woman said as she stood on top of one of the Testaments.

"Crap, they've got us penned in." Erza observed as she scanned the area seeing Testaments all around.

"My data brings nothing up." Disk said as she had her hand on the part of her visor covering her ear.

"When did they develop such gigantic Testaments!?" Cruz was still getting over the size of these machines.

"YOU BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?" People in the crowed cried out in rage.

"You're all welcome to become Lord Arclight's servants or enemies… but all who pass through this point will be regarded as enemies, and… Spot here will kill every last one." The woman explained as she seemed to be petting the Testament she stood on.

"God, how cliché can you get?" Teruyama asked.

"THAT'S ONE REALLY HUGE SPOT!" Cruz was in shock about how something so large could have such a small name.

"But… this is bad… Blade took on Arclight alone, and now everyone else is trapped." Gido stated trying to think of a plan.

"Add in Eve and it's almost like everyone here has been taken hostage… they've turned the tables." Disk was also trying to think.

"D-DON'T PUSSY OUT! IT'S JUST SOME DAMN MECHANICAL MUTT!" One man in the crowd screamed rallying a number of people in the crowd. "LET'S TAKE 'EM OUT AND GET OUT OF HERE!" The man cried out again rallying possible followers.

"I see… you **really **aren't taking me seriously are you?" The woman said rather mockingly.

"SHUT UP! FRAGMENTS ACTIVATE!" The man called out as he and a few others flew up at the woman, an assortment of powers ranging from claws in the hands to air activating.

"But that's not **nearly **enough." The woman said as she extended her hand out towards her attackers. "Abilities that barely defy the laws of nature… are nothing to get so conceited about." The woman stood ready for her attackers.

"!... EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HER!" Disk yelled to her group as she started running to get as far away as she could from the woman. "I know what her fragment is!" Disk continued to warn them all.

"W-what is it!?" The young Cruz asked as he ran with everyone else.

"The worst possible one… I never would have imagined it existed!" Disk continued only emphasizing how important is was that they get away.

"Psychokenisis!" The woman said as she raised her now open fan and a giant building was raised above her head.

"SHE RAISED AN ENTIRE BUILDING!?" Many of the woman's attackers began to turn tail and run.

"Such power…" Erza was in awe of the ability the woman had.

"How the fuck can a human life an entire building like that!?" Teruyama was completely terrified as he ran for his life.

"I've only one record of someone having that ability, The Second Christ. The supposed 'strongest fragment in the world.'" Disk explained what she knew. "She might very well be the strongest of the Simeon High Elite Four… the one who ruled over an entire Black Spot, Lady Riru!" Disk said the terror in her voice unmistakable.

"UWOOOAAHHHH!" Blade continued clashing fists with Arclight. "Die you damn fake! KANDATA STRING!" Blade sent more of purple strings from his fingertips at Arclight.

"Useless!" Arclight merely cut the strings enforcing his statement of being god himself and then moved his hands so that his left was up by his face and his right was held low by his knee. "Eternal Distortion!" Arclight had sent a strange wave of energy knocking Blade back to the ground. "I will offer you one chance. Look behind you." Arclight said with a smirk as Blade saw the crowd of people trapped by the Testaments. "I hold the power over all the lives of those who stand here. Offer up your life, and I will let them all live." Arclight had a victorious smile on his face.

"You piece of…" Blade was becoming enraged.

"You have friends out there somewhere don't you? You wouldn't let anything happen to them now you?" Arclight continued to grin.

"Can I please go punch him!" Natsu was watching the entire thing being held back by Happy.

"Erza ordered that you not do anything!" Happy explained. "Do you really wanna make her mad!?" The cat asked Natsu who suddenly shut up, and started to tremble in terror.

"LITTLE BOY!" Blades hand suddenly ignited in flames as he slugged Arclight.

"HE HIT HIM!?" All of the people Blade was with screamed out in unison.

"I see… so you really have no sense of negotiation." Arclight said wiping a bit of blood off his lip.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT IT SHIT-HEAD!? I GUESS LOSERS REALLY LIKE THEIR CHEAP-ASS TRICKS!" Blade had an almost insane smile on his face as he mocked Arclight.

"Fine then." Arclight said as in a flash he was back on the floor where his followers were. "Girl Force!" Arclight referred to the three girls in uniform behind him.

"Yes sir!" The three responded knowing what they must do.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" Blade barked as he prepared to chase after Arclight.

"Get it straight." Arclight said examining his fists. "LITTLE BOY!" As Blade got close enough Arclight unleashed a Little Boy fire punch of his own only much stronger sending Blade back to the ground.

'It happened again… it was way more powerful than the original Little Boy… just what is his power!?' Blade thought to himself trying to figure out what could make Arclights attacks so powerful.

"I only played with you to test whether you would fit as my new body." Arclight said as he turned to walk away. "If you wish to kill me, come. I'll be waiting inside." Arclight walked deeper inside the Simeon building.

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID!? LIKE HELL I'D WALK INTO SUCH AN OBVIOUS TRAP!" Blade screamed out with fist raised.

"BIG BROTHER!" The short pink haired girl jumped up and down waving to Blade as her skirt was giving Blade a rather ample view.

"… JACK POT!" Blade's eyes suddenly turned to sevens as coins poured out of his mouth as he jumped up to the floor the girls were on and ran into the building.

"HE ACTUALLY FOLLOWED THEM!?" Cruz and the rest of his group were in complete shock.

"… Ok what the hell is wrong with him?" Gray asked completely confused.

"He… has a problem." Teruyama didn't really want to answer.

"He's a pedophile?" Erza asked rather bluntly.

"Oh you have no idea." Cruz answered.


End file.
